


A Tiny Mishap

by Priestlyislove



Series: Hamilton Pisses Off Witches [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: GT, Gen, I don't mean to pick favorites, I need to write stories about other characters tbh, Macro/Micro, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Hamilton doesn't anger the witch (at least, not at first). Burr has a little misunderstanding and some big problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Mishap

Either the world just grew, or he just shrunk. Neither were preferable but the latter was more likely. Burr took a deep breath. He had a pretty good idea of why this happened, so that meant the solution couldn't be far off. He could handle this. He walked to the edge of his desk, peering down. The ground was a far way down. He sighed. He was not getting down there by jumping, that was for sure. He just needed a way to get down, then he could find the witch who did this and ask her to change him back.

Before he could think of something, he heard a bang on the door. This day just kept getting worse. He didn't respond. What was he suppose to say? I need some assistance, but it's a long story? The person at the door probably would not even be able to hear him anyway, he thought pessimistically. He assumed they were leaving since there was silence. "Okay! I'm coming in anyway!" Alexander shouted. Burr winced. Did he really always have to be so loud? The sound was magnified while he was this small. And why was he entering if he wasn't given permission? Did he frequently just break into Burr's home when he was away?

"Oh my god Burr you will _never_ believe what this guy said to me-" Alexander stopped as he noticed Burr wasn't in his chair. His face dropped. Burr considered his options. He could let Alexander leave and find a way down himself, or he could make himself known at the risk of, well, Alexander knowing. Neither were desirable but he had to choose.

"A...Alexander!" He shouted, hoping to catch his attention but also hoping Alexander would just leave and never turn up in his home again. Alexander's eyes scanned the room, confusion evident on his face. He opened up his mouth to speak but Burr continued, "O-on the desk...!" Alexander made eye contact with him. His mouth hung open. He stepped closer. He really did look huge. Burr glanced away and cleared his throat, letting his voice return to its normal volume, if not a little quieter. "I need a bit of help. I seem to have been shrunken due to a misadventure with a witch."

“...That's…” Burr had never seen Alexander speechless before. It was certainly strange. He supposed this whole situation was strange. It was up to him to be the voice of reason, like always. But before he could speak, Alexander’s face lit up. “Adorable.”

Now it was Burr’s turn to be silent. “Excuse me?”

A dumb grin grew on his face. He squealed like a little girl, “You're <i>adorable!</i> Look at you! You're like a doll! I'll take such good care of you, I promise. I might have to sneak you into the house in my coat so Eliza doesn't notice-”

“We're not doing that.” He cut him off right away. “I'm not a doll, Alexander, and I don't plan to stay this height for very much longer.”

“This is a lot better though. Every time you try and be a wet blanket I can just put you in my pocket. And I can fix anything you want to write because you're not big enough to use a quill and-”

Burr was turning red in the face. “Alexander. Please focus. We don't have time for this.”   
Alexander pouted. “Fine. What's the plan anyway?”

Burr cleared his throat. This was going to be embarrassing no matter how it played out. He mumbled, “I can't get off the table by myself.”

Alexander leaned in closer, trying to be helpful but just making things worse. “Your voice is small too. You're going to have to speak up.”

Burr crossed his arms across his chest. “...I said I can't get down by myself.” Alexander stared at him for a moment before turning away. At least he had the decency to try and hide his laughter. “This isn't funny,” he grumbled.

“I'm sorry, it's just-oh man, you're cute. I just want to squish you.” Realization stuck him. He suddenly got nervous. “Holy shit, I could squish you. I have to be really careful. Maybe I'm not the right person for this job. Your little, tiny life will rest in my shaky hands. What if I drop you? The fall could kill you. Oh my god. This is a lot more risky than I initially thought.”

He sighed. “You won't squish me, Alexander. You won't drop me either. Let's just get this over with.”

Alexander nodded, but he didn't seem entirely convinced. “Right. I got this.” He slowly wrapped his fingers around Burr’s form. Burr tensed a bit. His fingers were huge. He was trying to keep a cool head, but this was ridiculous. His thumb pressed into his chest and his back and legs were supported by the other fingers and suddenly he was in the air. “Are you okay?”

“I can fit in your hand, how do you think I'm doing?” He was too tired to play along.

Alexander bit his lip. “Sorry. Right. Now what?”

“All I need you to do is put me down. I can handle the rest.”

Alexander balked. “You want me to put you on the floor? Do you even realize how dangerous that would be? You could get stepped on, or you could get trapped somewhere and your tiny screams won't be loud enough for me to hear and-”

“You're overreacting. Again. You need to stop letting your imagination get the better of you. I may be smaller, but that doesn't mean I'm less intelligent or capable. I can handle myself.”

Alexander thought. Not for very long, but he did put at least a little thought into it. He quickly jammed Burr into his chest pocket despite the surprised yelling. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger like that.”

It took him a couple seconds to get his bearings. He grabbed the top of the pocket and pulled himself up, peeking his head out. “Alexander. Put me down. Right now.” He gritted through his teeth. He was not in the mood for this.

“I can't!” Hamilton started walking briskly. The sudden movement caused him to lose his grip and slide back down. He continued to shout angrily but Alexander started humming. The wall of fabric next to Burr vibrated with the action and threw him off again. “Sorry, I can't hear you!”

Burr sighed. He was acting like an actual child. The pocket was stuffy and confining. But the beat of a heart beside him was oddly comforting. And if he closed his eyes, he could pretend the world wasn't so big. It was almost nice.

Alexander headed outside. He was not about to let Burr walk around on his own, but he couldn't keep him in his pocket forever. Besides, he might try to squirm and fall out. He needed to find this witch soon. Sure, Burr was adorable and much easier to deal with when he was this big, but realistically he wouldn't last very long. What if an enemy like Jefferson (who wasn't an enemy of Jefferson?) got a hold of him?

Alexander realized that Burr had been quiet for a few minutes now. This was disquieting. What if he already fell out? Alexander scrambled to check his pocket. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Burr was still there. He scooped him out, but he lay limp in his hand. He was confused for a moment but then he realized: he was asleep.

Alexander had to cover his mouth with his free hand to hide his squeal because angry small Burr was cute, but sleeping small Burr was even cuter. He supposed Burr hadn't had a chance to sleep for quite some hours, being hard at work. Although he took better care of himself than Alexander, he still overworked himself every so often. He looked much better with a peaceful expression. His tiny chest rose and fell against his hand. Alexander carefully curled his fingers around him and continued walking. He figured Burr would be safer in his hand anyway.

It took some asking around, but Alexander finally was given the location of the nearest hermit lady who most folk related to the dark arts. While he was on his way there, he felt jostling against his hand. He lifted it back up to his face and uncurled his fingers. Burr looked confused and ruffled like a baby bird. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Alexander, you kidnapped me. There is no 'we' in this operation. I made myself quite clear, I don't want your help." He crossed his arms.

"It was a pretty long walk, man. I don't think you would've made it alone." He poked him in the chest with a finger. Although he tried to do it gently Burr still fell back. "You should be grateful."

"Oh, look. You're back, and you brought a friend this time." A voice purred. They turned to see a young lady with thick black hair and green eyes. She had an accent Alexander did not recognize.

  
" _This_ is the witch?" Alexander turned back to Burr, who nodded. "She's...a lot younger than I thought she'd be. And prettier. I was picturing an old hag."

"Aren't you blunt?" She smiled. "Witches aren't born old. And we're certainly not ugly. Maybe you should learn to think before you speak, dear." Alexander opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out. He tried again, but to no avail. "So what are you doing here? Dissatisfied with your results," she chuckled. "It's your own fault."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to-"

"Spy on a girl changing? You're lucky I didn't transform you on the spot." Alexander gave Burr a playfully shocked look and Burr was grateful the witch shut him up.

"It was an accident. Why were you changing in the woods anyway?"

"If you must know, it was for a ritual. That doesn't excuse your behavior."

He sighed. "I'm very sorry. If I had known you were there, I would've walked a different way."

She looked at her nails, decidedly uninterested in what he was saying. "Well, I suppose I'm feeling generous today. And your friend is kind of cute when he shuts up. As long as you promise to keep this whole ordeal secret, I'll change you back. I really shouldn't have been using magic so liberally in the first place. So let’s keep this little incident between us, shall we?”

Burr glanced at Alexander who shrugged. "We won't tell anyone." She nodded and motioned for Alexander to stand back. He placed Burr on the ground and stepped out of the way. With a flick of her wrist, he was back to his regular height. He sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"And him," She pointed at Alexander. Before she could do her thing, Burr interrupted her.

"Actually, can you wait just a couple more minutes before fixing him? The silence is nice."

She smiled. "Of course. He'll be back to normal soon, just not too soon." She winked. "For your own sake, I hope I don't see you later. Bye." She vanished.

Burr glanced at Alexander, who was mouthing an offended rant. Not even having his voice stolen from him could slow him down. Burr rolled his eyes but smiled a little. "After everything you put me through today, I think I've earned a little peace and quiet. Don't look at me like that. You had your fun with me, now let me have a little fun." Alexander mouthed 'I hate you' and he laughed a little. "I can live with that. Come on, let's go back." 


End file.
